Compute $3 \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -8 \end{pmatrix} - 2 \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ -7 \end{pmatrix}$.
We see that
\[3 \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -8 \end{pmatrix} - 2 \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ -7 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 6 \\ -24 \end{pmatrix} - \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -14 \end{pmatrix} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ -10 \end{pmatrix}}.\]